nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Scotland
Scotland (IPA: /'skɑ:tln̩d/; Oceana: Skyllenn, IPA: ˈskʌlʲɛnʲ) is a hamlet and district near Hurbanova. It used to be a thriving village, but nowadays only a ruin of a castle and a few farms still stand. There is also a tourist gift shop. Hurbanova has been built together with this town, which was situated 2 kilometers away from it. It was a less wealthy place with a population of about 40 people of which most were of Scots or Irish origin. Scotland was largely abandoned in 1904 for an unknown reason, possibly repeated floodings. One possible reason is that the hamlet was not protected from the floods of a nearby river. Scotland had 14 houses, 36 stables, an unfinished castle of someone called McLeid, a well, a monastery and a chapel. The Oceana speaking community of Scotland remained together for several decades. They were living in Newport near the old monument Scotland Shed, which was named after the Skyllenn community even though the shed is much older. In the sixties, the community fell apart causing their dialect to fade away together with them. There are very little Skyllenni Oceana people left today who recognize their ancestry and live according to the old customs. Scotland lies in the middle of the Oceana Forests. The present-day hamlet was repopulated in the late seventies. Efforts to revive the old Skyllenni dialect have been fruitless so far. The town is recognized today by the soccer team Skyllenn FC. Demographics Of the 89 inhabitants of the Scotland district, 89 live in Scotland. According to the 2014 census, the racial make-up of Scotland was 89 white (100%); ethnically there were 60 Oceana (67,4%), 17 Lovians (19,1%), 8 Limburgish people (9%), and 4 Romanians (4,5%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 35 English (39,3%), 28 Oceana (31,5%), 14 Hurbanovan English (15,7%), 8 Limburgish (9%), and 4 Romanian (4,5%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 58 Roman Catholic (65,2%), 5 United Protestant (5,6%), 4 Romanian Orthodox Christian (4,5%), and 22 with no religious affiliation (24,7%). Demographic development Environment Scotland is located in the Southern Forests near Hurbanova. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 15 meters high. Of the 144 functioning registrated buildings in Scotland, 26 have a residential designation, 55 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 12 have a religious designation, 16 are shops or services buildings, 8 are governmental buildings, and 27 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Scotland are employed in forestry or the touristic sector. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 60 (70,6%), of which 23 have no registrated jobs (38,3%) and 4 are unemployed (6,7%). Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Scotland is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 50: Overbanken Airport to Scotland (buses for sixteen travellers; departs every thirty minutes); * Line 51: Scotland to Overbanken Airport (buses for sixteen travellers; departs every thirty minutes). The following bus stops lie within Scotlands's zone of habitation: Hurbanova Greenhouses, Scotland Castle, Scotland Eastwood, and Scotland Forest. Sports There are two sports clubs based in Scotland, Scotland FC, whose official headquarters are at the Hurbadome in Hurbanova, which plays in the LSCA Major Soccer League; and the Scotland Cricket Club, which plays in the Lovia Cricket League at the Skylenn Oval. Famous inhabitants * Mikál Ský, chairman of Scotland around 1900. He was the first to state that Oceana people have a different culture than other Lovians. See also * Slowane. * Isle of Bratislava. * List of former hamlets in Oceana. * Lessingshoe. References and notes Category:Formerly inhabited place in Oceana Category:Hamlet Category:Oceana Category:Settlement in Oceana Category:Scotland Category:Current hamlet Category:Former hamlet Category:Hamlet in Oceana Category:District of Oceana